Unchained Love
by PurpleGlow
Summary: There's something new in Forks, a coven of vampires,one of them wanted blood but the other longed for Bella and something secretive that will endanger the Cullen's.
1. Who is that?

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, I know it will be a little grammar mistake or spelling, please correct me if there is anything wrong. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I will have another few more chapters going on..Just please wait patiently.

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Twilight :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. But before long, a feeling of total creepiness seemed to come over her.

She noticed someone had been following her since, she walked in the darkness, Bella was sure of it. Quickly Bella fumbled through her bag searching for her key, quickening her pace towards her red truck.

As soon as she reached her car, she jammed the keys into the lock and frantically tried to open the door, but she had lost control of her fumbling fingers, she was shaking tremendously, the keys fell from her grip and skittered under the car.

She bent down bent down searching for her keys, as soon as she caught a glimpse of the key, she reach her hand to grab the key but it was stepped by a black shiny shoe in front of her.

Bella gulped and look up at that particular person, a guy wearing black sweater stood there before her.

Chapter 1

I sat up straight, gazing into his golden eyes, tears welled up in my eyes, I could no longer force myself to keep it from rolling down anymore. "Fine." Was what I could say after our argument about him changing me to a vampire. Edward gently pulled me forward leading me to a tight embrace.

"Everything is just fine, don't worry. " He stops and continued his words. "Carlisle is calling me, he said its urgent, sorry Bella, I need to go".

I didn't utter a word but gave him a nod. Edward swiftly kissed me then he was gone.

I step down the steps of stairs carefully and reached for the blueberry tart that was given by Jacob. Surprisingly, it tasted slightly better than my Charlie's baking skills though.

The weather is just fine taking a stroll out there would be great. I put on my jacket and went out, the wind rustling among the trees letting out a soft growl.

A woman in sixties approached me,

"Excuse me young lady, do you mind accompany me back to my home?" She sounded sweet and polite.

"Oh, are u lost? Where do you live then?" I questioned her with much curiosity in me

"No, I just came back from the clinic and I'm feeling dizzy, I remember coming out from those woods there behind those houses, do you mind spending some time with an old lady?" She said in a pleading voice.

Oh my god, not the woods! Edward once told me not to go in there alone, but if I leave this lady by herself she might get into trouble.

"Alright then, besides, I'm taking a stroll too." The lady just smiled and nodded.

As we step in to the woods, the sound of birds chirping and crickets singing is as though welcoming us into this dark forest.

We talked happily, not realizing that we had reached to the destination, talking to her was comfortable just like she is my grandmother.

"We had finally reached, do you want to have a cup of hot tea and a plate of cake?" She invited me.

" I don't think it's a good idea for the weather do not allow me to do so, the grey clouds will pour rain soon." I explained.

"Very well young lady, watch your surrounding for darkness may silently crawl in."

Her warm expression changed to a suspicious one.

Oh this is freaky! I left her cottage, pacing through the woods quickly.

The sound of the birds and crickets were no longer heard but were replaced by owls howling and thunder growling, it somehow gave me a eerie feeling, the wind blew stronger then ever, sending her a chill.

As darkness took over, covering the whole forest, I ran as fast as I could, trying to overcome the fear that lingered in me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall brown haired guy pushed with full force causing me collapsed on the ground. I scowled in pain, glancing up at him, question marks were all over my head.

He then pinned me to a tree at the corner. At that moment, I wanted to use any fighting skills or just escape but his grip was too tight.

"Don't ever think you can escape sweet sugar!" His hand reached my waist and kissed me roughly, it was so hard, unlike Edward's kiss. Oh my god, Edward! Somebody, anybody help me!

All of a sudden, I was free from that pervert, my savior flung him to the other side of the tree. I was in shock and fear that I just ran and hug him tightly.

"Don't worry, you are safe with me now." He speaks words of comfort to ease my fear within me.

Wait, this isn't Edward, he definitely doesn't sound like this..

I look up, he wasn't

my angel, but stood there before me was a tall, with gleaming blond hair and mesmerizing golden eyes.

My savior appeared to be a totally gorgeous vampire, but of course not as beautiful as my Edward.

He looks concern as he wave his hand in front of my eyes. "Excuse me miss, are you alright?

I was dazed and embarrassed as I look away after staring at him for so long. I finally got back my voice "I'm fine, just a little shock."

"What are u talking! Of course you are not fine after going through all this, where is your house? Let me send you back. He offered smilingly. I nodded and slip in the word 'thanks'.

We walked in slow pace, going through this forest. " You must be careful to cross this jungle next time, it is not everytime you are lucky." He advised me in a concern manner.

"Well, its good to be in danger, who knows if there are another gorgeous vampire like you who will save me." I teased.

He grinned at me but his smile soon faded as he begin to notice the word 'vampire' I had just uttered out.

"Don't worry, I am not spreading it, I know a group of family vampires though." I convinced.

"How did you know them and aren't you afraid of us the monsters?" He force out the word from his mouth.

"I don't take vampires as monsters, I call them beautiful creature and for your first question, its way too long to tell, perhaps next time. We had eventually reached.

"Okay then, I suppose this is your house right?." He guessed while glancing around my porch.

Then just as abruptly as the rain starts, the wind blew violently, causing my window to make weird sounds.

I open the door knob," So, want to visit my house? Since that the weather isn't good.

I invited him in, eventhough I knew that vampires could run fast enough for being caught by the rain. He thought for a moment and gave me a yes.

I invited him in, knowing it's a risk, but what can he do to me?

After all, he's the one who saved me, yeah. I just can pray Edward won't know that a guy is in my house.

To my relief, Charlie wasn't home, he left a short note saying he'll be working late tonight.

I turn on the lights—"So, do you need anything to munch?" I slapped my head for asking so stupid question. He just let out a small giggle, teasing my silliness.

How silly am I, it was just like the lamb asking the lion if you are hungry.

Very many more chapters going on, reviews please..

Angela Kay :)


	2. Rage

A/N: I need reviews if I should go on continue my story though. ;) So how do u guys find Alexander?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Alexander.

That was a really thoughtless question." He grinned at me. I took a sip of my ice tea and rolled my eyes.

"Hmm.. We've talked for quite a time and you didn't even introduce yourself yet." I said with a smile plastered on my face. "Well, neither do you, ladies first." He suggested.

"I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella." I smiled warmingly.

He shrugged. "So you're Bella, I'm Brandon Rowe Kirk, call me Brandon."

His blond hair fell across his forehead making him look even cuter. His incredible golden eyes locked onto mine, I felt the breath back up in my lungs.

I broke the gaze between us as I look down, feeling embarrassed, I can feel my face is burning hot that I can even fry an egg on it!

"You look cute when u blush." He complimented, giving words of praise.

I glance up on him," Well, its not my fault to be good in blushing." Brandon scoffed.

"Hey! Are u insulting me?" I said, half giggling too.

"Nothing really." He said sarcastically. "I got to go now, It's getting really late."

I gave a glance at the clock, it was already nine! Hell, time really pass quick when we have fun time and god! I haven dine yet.

I walk him out to the door, "Okay, goodbye Brandon and thanks again." He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "It's my pleasure to save you Bella, and even if it wasn't you, I wouldn't doubt to save too."

Then, we exchange waves of goodbye to each other as he pace to the forest.

I stood outside, enjoying the night's breeze. I look to the side, viewing my neighbor's car when only did I realise Edward was standing opposite of my direction.

I wanted so much to run to him and hug him, but something keep me still.

As he begin to pace in human speed to my direction, his golden eyes darken as he clutch his fist in rage.

I can see he's angry of me, but angry of what? Of letting Brandon in my house or was he thinking stupid things once again?

As he reached near me, I gulped silently.

"What is all this?" He sounded calm and steady, just like my normal Edward.

I shrugged, " Lets just go in and talk." Hoping that he will just obey it.

He didn't let out any reaction, which scares me more, I don't like it when he doesn't respond to me. Without wasting my precious time, as we all know, mortal does not live

forever.

I turned and headed for my door when suddenly Edward's cool hand grabbed my arm. I felt an icy shiver race along my spine.

His eyes darken with anger, "Talking indoor or outdoors doesn't make any differences!" His tone begin to volume up.

What should I say? Lie to him or tell the truth? Did he think that I'm having an affair with this gorgeous vampire? Edward! You are totally wrong.

I bit my lips, he was making me feeling even guilty, as though I betrayed him.

Authors Note: Another cliff hanger. By the way, for those of you who wonders why on chapter 1 there is a short story. Now I explain, it is actually a scene in chapters coming up..may be a few more chapters? I don't know…


	3. Flirty

His eyes were really coal black with pain and anger in him, it hurts me to see my love one is sad because of me. Well, what did I do? I didn't even kiss him… Well, if looks could kill.

"Damn it Bella! You just love to flirt with those handsome and gorgeous vampires don't you? Are you playing on our love? You just let him kiss your hand!

Did you realize you've just let a man in your house?" He spat those words at me in high tone. His words really made me both angry and sad in same time.

I can't believe he just called me a flirty! I wasn't even flirting with him for heaven sake! What's gotten to his mind that made him so insane!

"Edward! How could you say those words at me! You know I love you and not anyone else! Now you are doubting my love to you? I am really disappointed in you." The last words I lowered my voice.

Tears ran down my cheek, running like an endless flowing river, just hoping that it could sink away my hurts in deep in my heart.

Edward's eyes no longer coal black but had turned back to the usual glimmering golden eyes.

As Edward came closer, he laid his icy cold finger on my face. "I will always love and trust you with all my heart Isabella Swan, all this years I had been lonely, living half heartedly until you appeared, just like rain falling down in a drought land. He stop and continued,

"But I don't trust you being with him alone, seeing u alone with any other boys makes me feel angry, I want to hide you away from everybody but me." He said in a romantic voice, he then gently wrapped his arms around me.

I wipe my tears off and smiled sweetly at him. "I can't deny, but you really upset me a lot, can't you trust your girlfriend?" I asked.

He look deep in my eyes, "I never wanted to yell at you, but because of jealousy when I saw that vampire came out of your house, I really wanted to rip his heart out." He admitted.

"I am glad you can control yourself from hurting him." I stop and glance at him, he look hurt at my words,

"That vampire saved me when I was in the forest" slipped out of my mouth without knowing what I was saying quickly I covered my mouth with my hand.

I can see Edward's face wide with fear when I mention 'save and forest', his jaw nearly dropped down.

"Bella, what did he do to you? What are you doing there in the woods? What happened? Please tell me." Edward pleaded, his hand grabbed my shoulders.

"Well.. I was trying to be kind by sending an old lady back to her house then on the way back, some pervert intended to harm me, luckily Brandon was there to save me."

"What! He tried to rape you? Bella, are you all right? Tell me, what the guy looks like and I will shred him to pieces!" Edward said, raging in anger.

"Calm down, look, he didn't have any chance to touch me, guess I'm a go lucky girl." I lied, not wanting to hurt him with those kiss stuffs. Edward nodded and look down.

I bet he's blaming himself for what happened to me, dear Edward, can't you just understand whatever happen it's none of your fault.

"This has nothing to do with you really." I assured him.

Edward look at me, he felt guilty."

"I will promise to keep you by my side, not letting anything to hurt you, even myself." He made a promise to me, which he didn't think twice for what may happen.

"Bella, it's getting cold, we've been standing out here for so long, sorry dear."

We sat at the dining table as I grabbed my dinner out from the microwave..

"So, what was the urgent thing this afternoon? Well, you left, anything happened?" I started, breaking the silence around us, which I find it quite odd.

He was quiet for a moment, I guess considering if he should tell me or not.

"No big deal, don't worry about me, take care of yourself first, I have nothing for you to worry of, as u can see, I'm immortal." He changed the subject. I scoop the soup and sip it, finishing my dinner.

"Now, that wasn't the answer I'm expecting Edward Cullen, tell me the truth now." I ordered, eyeing him suspiciously, which made him uncomfortable.

"For heaven sake, just forget about it, can you?" He muttered. I look away, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, the door jerked opened and standing there was Charlie with a hi. I glance back, Edward was no longer here.

"Hey, what makes you so late tonight?" I asked while washing the dishes.

"Just another case, no worries." Charlie assured me.

I just form a smile and make my way to the flight of stairs, ready to see Edward up there, well, I hope so.

There leaning on my bed was none other than my angel with a grin on his face.

"That was really a fast one." I commented. "Well, as usual." He teased.

I changed into pajamas and jumped to my comfy bed.

"Bella?" My angel's voice said.

"Yeah?"

He stroke my hair gently. "Promise me you'll never go to the woods without me with you." He requested.

"Whatever you say." I murmured, closing my eyes to allow my angel's sweet scent that was overwhelming take over me.

Edward hummed me lullaby then I soon drifted off to pitch darkness.

Authors Note: I know it is extremely short…sorry..anyway,reviews pls .


	4. Him again, and new Liz

Authors Note: It took me quite long to decide how is the story going to be, cause I'm not a good writer though. But I hope u enjoy reading it..

Disclaimer: For thousands of time, I do not own Twilight except for Brandon only .

A loud buzzing noise filled my room in this cheerful breezy morning. I grumbled and hit the alarm down, causing it to shake even more tremendous.

"Damn alarm clock! Can't you just give me another 5 more minutes"? I grumbled as I dragged myself out from the tempting bed. I gave a quick bath and dress myself up.

I unpinned my hair and let it fall, releasing my scent all over the room.

I cautiously headed down to the kitchen and ate a bowl with cereals in milk neatly placed on the table, it must surely be Charlie.

After finishing my breakfast, I gave a quick glance out the window, expecting a silver Volvo parked there.

To my dismay, Edward wasn't here this morning, I wonder what had actually happened.

I put on my jacket and headed to my truck, jammed the keys in my lock and prepare to school.

I marched to the hallway that is packed with thousands of students ranged from young to old.

Today is extra ordinary, the girls' here acted weird though.

Wow, did Brad Pitt just dropped by just now? They somehow look more energetic, not as usual, dull..

"Bella!" Jessica's voice echoed the hall. "Morning Jess." I greeted her as she came closer towards me. "Guess what's the latest hot news?" She insisted.

"Brad Pitt stopped at our school just moments ago?" I teased. Jessica rolled her eyes "Do you think I would be talking to you now?"

She took a strand of her hair and played, twisting it with her finger "There's a new guy in our school, he's incredibly gorgeous." A spark of excitement ran through her voice.

Now I am really curious about the guy that could make the girls in the school melt in just one glance.

I took out a few books from my locker and hurried to my math class, only manage to trip twice though. Not a bad one, I smiled to myself.

I took a sit at a corner, not wanting to be noticed, like my usual self. I knew today's topic is going to be that new hot guy.

I sighed, remembering Edward. Talking about him, I haven seen him since yesterday.

How I missed his scent, his touch and his words…love is really a dangerous yet sweet thing, how unique it is..

As the blond hair guy took a sit beside me, everyone was looking at me with a hateful glance. He side to my direction, only did I realized he was Brandon! Well, wearing a black outfit, which made him even more gorgeous than yesterday.

My eyes widened with surprise, he look at me and smiled "Hey, miss Bella right? Such an coincidence, we happen to be in the same school we both enrolled in."

"Yea right. Its called fate I assume." I exclaimed. The math teacher walk in the class and began teaching us.

After what seemed like ages, the class finally ended. I gathered my books and wave goodbye at Brandon.

I paced out of the room and to the canteen, scanning the whole place. I then spotted Edward and his family seated at their usual table, but something was wrong..

There is this another girl sitting next to Edward, I couldn't deny but admit that she is the most beautiful vampire, almost as gorgeous as Rosalie though.

"Hey Bella, over here." Alice called out.

"Hi Alice." I smiled.

Edward stared at me— "Yeah Bella, let me introduce her to you, she is a new vampire, just changed well." Edward said, pointing to the girl with blond hair and golden eyes.

She look at me "Hi, I'm Elisabeth Ann Gracie, call me Liz will do." She said while held out her hand to shake my hand. Her hand feels cool, but not as cold as other vampires do.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella." Liz smiled and nodded.

"Guys, I guess we better get moving now." Jasper said, looking at the empty canteen that was packed just a few minutes ago.

"God, we are gonna be late for class soon, bye!" I ran out of the canteen as I quicken my pace to my next class; history. Another boring subject.

The bell rang, at last school was over. I made my way to the locker when a voice came from behind me, "Hi Bella." A male's voice greeted. I glance back, it was Brandon.

Authors Note: Pretty short huh? Sorry, I just can't sum up all the words to make it long.. :(

But do reviews kays.


	5. Fools Love

Authors Note: Nothing much to say though.. I've been thinking hard for this story, but I guess it turned out quite bad, just trying to longer the story. Sighed..

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Hey Brad, how was the class going on?" I asked.

"It was great, except for a bunch of girls that keep disturbing me." He said with a grin, revealing his set of white teeth.

"All right then." Suddenly, a cold hand wrapped around my waist, I jumped up with shock, it was Edward.

"Sorry Bella, I just love too stare at your look of surprise." He said as he kissed my cheek gently.

Brandon glanced at Edward and back to me. "Hi, u must be Bella's boyfriend." He asked Edward in a friendly tone.

Edward eyed him suspiciously, "Yes, so if you have any intentions towards Bella, just forget about it." He snapped and look at me.

"Edward! He is just my friend." I gasped and continued but this time glancing at Brandon "I'm sorry Brandon, sometimes he gets like that, but he is really nice though."

Brandon didn't took in the words seriously, but he seems to be calm. "It's okay Bella, if you are my girlfriend, I would acted like Edward does too." He replied sarcastically.

Edward's eyes darken as he let out a soft growl.

"It's nice to meet you but I got to rush back now, see you around." Brandon said, his eyes never left mine as though it is locked.

"Okay, goodbye Brandon." I said, waving at him.

I glared at Edward. He seems to notice my face expression, written on my face; annoying

"Why are u glaring at me one kind?" Did I did anything wrong?" He asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Oh, cut it out will you? Edward, stop pretending like you don't know." I snapped

"So he is the one that saved you yesterday?" He asked me, curious.

"Yeah, his name is Brandon." I look at him and continued my words, "I'm going home now, bye Edward." He held out his hand and stopped me. "I'll drive you home then." He offered.

"But my truck.." Edward cut me off "I'll ask Alice to drive your truck back."

"Fine." I murmured.

As I got in the car, pulling the seatbelt just right he started driving. Edward held my hands tightly, his touch made me shivered.

"So, how long will Liz be staying at your house?" I broke the silence.

"I'm not sure, but it's gonna be a few months because she can't find a place to go, Jasper suggested that we make her one of our family members." He explained.

"Oh I see, she is really a lucky one."

"Why?" He asked. I look out to the window, "Well, she is extremely beautiful, both in body and looks, what am I if compared to her?" I silent my tone.

"Bella, are you jealous?" He burst out laughing.

"What? There is nothing wrong, every woman that sees her will certainly be envious of her beauty, and every man that looks at her has feelings though." I sighed.

"But dear, at least I don't have feelings for her." He told me.

Edward pulled me closer, allowing me to lean my head against his well-built chest.

"Bella, may be you don't know, but you are the most beautiful creature I've ever met. Ever since I met you the first time in biology class, I can't stop myself from thinking of you day and night, when I was away from you, it tortured me a lot." He confessed genuinely.

I gave him a sweet mile.

I really appreciate that Edward, but I wish those words that u uttered are true. It is just too good to be true, I couldn't believe it, as though I am just dreaming.

I'm afraid some day you might fall in love with the person you truly love.. which is isn't me.

I sighed heavily. Too many questions but too little answers! The car stop.. I glanced out of the window, my house. I unbuckle my seatbelt and was ready to step out of te car when suddenly he called,

"Bella." Edward held my arms. I turn around, looking at him. His golden glimmering eyes, intend to dazzle me, but it just wasn't the correct time, I looked away.

"I'll meet you at the park later this evening." He said with a smile. I just nodded and went in to my house.

I guessed he sensed my unhappiness, but what was I unhappy about? May be because I doubted he would be with me forever, which is kind of impossible.

I didn't feel hungry so I skipped lunch that afternoon.

It is almost time, so I prepared myself for the outing later, but no makeup's, just a thin layer of lip-gloss. I brushed my hair swiftly and went out when spotted Edward's silver Volvo waiting.

Authors Note: Do you wish Brandon to be with Bella? Please respond for I need to know.


	6. Thanks for ruining my day

Authors Note: Another kind of short chapter.. Sorry, not able to make a long and interesting one. Please send in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I form a smile, excited that we're going to have our own sweet time, but my smile soon faded away when I came nearer to the car, it wasn't just Edward alone in there, but he took Liz along too.

Since that she had booked the front seat with Edward, I sat behind and put on my mask; a cheerful smile, trying to cover up my disappointment. I didn't want to hurt both Liz and Edward's feelings but instead, they were hurting me.

"Edward, I really hope you don't mind bringing me along. As I know, I'm sort of ruining your date today." She said innocently.

Oh okay, so she knew she was ruining my date today, did she did this in purpose?

"I told you a million times Liz, I don't mind, so does Bella." Edward said. Liz stared me from her side mirror with a disgustful look on her face.

Can't you just stop staring? It makes me feel odd though. I looked away.

We parked under the tree and went to the park, it was one of the most beautiful park I've ever seen, with the lights glimmering along the sideways.

If it was only I and Edward here without Liz, it would be 100 perfect!

We walk hand by hand at the park, enjoying the magnificent scenery. The leaves that fallen down from the trees look fresh and untrodden, how beautiful is the nature!

Edward laid his hand on my shoulder, it makes Liz quite uncomfortable.

So, she likes Edward just like I guessed, well, no big deal actually. Being a girlfriend of a gorgeous vampire has its own consequences.

The cloud began to form grey patches.

I saw ice cream selling at the corner, suddenly I realized I was thirsty.

"Wait here Edward, I'm going to buy soft drinks." I said politely.

"Let me accompany you, incase you got lost or something." Edward insists. I turn to his right and look at Liz, giving me a don't-you-dare-say-yes look.

"No, I'm not a little kid anymore, I know how to take care of myself , just do me a favor; wait for me here." I pleaded.

"Fine, but be careful." He muttered.

I walk to the shop at a nearby mall and bought a can drink. To my dismay, the grey cloud unleashed its rain, letting it soak whole Port Angeles.

This isn't good, Edward must be waiting for me at the park, but no worries, Liz should be able to convince him to find me after the rain swept away.

I can do nothing but just stand in front of the shop. It was almost night now, I begin to feel uneasy, they aren't finding me so I must find them.

The rain had finally drenched away, so I ran out, walking to the park's direction, scanning the whole park, but there was no sign of Edward nor Liz.

Did they just abandon me all by myself? The dark clouds formed, bringing away the clear blue sky, its gonna be night soon. I must find them as fast as possible.

I walk and walk, the roads were so wet and the weather is so cold, not including the thick mist though.

Tears rolling down my cheek, for the first time, I felt fear, as though Edward had left me here and ran with Liz, leaving me here in darkness, cold and tiredness. I should have receive his advice, letting him accompany me.

After walking for nearly two hours, I felt dizzy so I sat on a bench, the only one that is dry, the rest is soaked wet. I closed my eyes, releasing the stress and pain on my feet.

Please someone, help me…

I glanced to the telephone booth, decided to make a call to Alice.

Once I stand on my feet, I felt my head was so heavy, my vision blurred, the silent roads was now havoc with people gathering around me.

Until then, I realised that collapsed, I wanted to sit up, but I couldn't. my muscle wouldn't respond.

My vision continued to shrink until I could only see a pinprick until later that tiny spark disappeared.

"Bella, is that you? Are you okay?" A male's voice, I couldn't make out who was that, then everything black out, even my mind.

Someone was caressing my cheek, I felt it. Instantly, I open my eyes, shock to see Brandon in front of me.

"Hey Bella, you're awake?" I sat up straight, glancing at the bed I was laying at just a few minutes ago. I tried to regain my memory.. Edward..rain…tired…collapsed..black was all I remembered.

"Why am I here?" I asked, still blurred.

"Among all the questions, you ask me why are you here? Shouldn't you thank me for saving you from any rapist, you know, Port Angeles is full of that kind." He smirked.

"Thanks." I murmured. Gently, I got up to my feet and began exploring his house.

My breath caught at its magnificence, I've never thought Brandon could have owned such a luxurious mansion like this. It was so huge, attractively furnish.

"So, you are filthy rich." I teased.

"Well, I don't think that's important to tell you, I'm rich but I don't feel the love that I wanted…the love that I hungered from the person I cared from." He whispered the last sentence.

A/n: Right, there'll be more later on..


	7. Betrayal,confusion and curse?

Authors Note: Okay.. first of all, thanks for those who gave reviews and MoonShineMystery, thanks for correcting me.. I guess I accidentally type in Alexander. Six chapters.. would it be too fast? By the way, Bella doesn't like Brandon, don't get it wrong.

Disclaimer: Stephenie's the one who owns it.

"Well, I don't think that's important to tell you, I'm rich but I don't feel the love that I wanted…the love that I hungered from the person I cared from." He whispered the last sentence.

"Well, no doubt, just go after the person u cared for, I believe she'll be touch and accept you." I advised.

"That's a good idea, but how if the girl doesn't know that I long for her love and her touch as much as I needed blood." He said, looking deep in my eyes.

I bit my lip, thinking what to say next.. I have no idea what is he talking about!

"Erm, tell her your feelings then." I studied his face, "Who is that girl you're talking about?"

Brandon seemed to ignore my question, so I didn't want to force him if he didn't want to.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"It is eleven at night now." He murmured.

"What! I better get going, Edward must be looking for me now, see you tomorrow Brandon." I said while knotting my shoelace.

"Let me drive you to there, since that it's already late at night." He offered.

"Well, if it's regarding my safety, then no problem." I accepted.

I hopped in his car; it was a black shiny modern Mercedes.

"Put on your seatbelt, I'm afraid I might drive faster than the speed limit." He ordered.

I quickly put on my seatbelt and sit back. I look out into the murky streets..

"Bella, what makes you like Edward?" He suddenly ask.

His question really caught me off guard. I bit my lips, figuring what should I say. Anyway, why is he asking me this type of question.

"You know Brandon, love cannot be force or explain, I like his scent, his smile, his touch, I kept thinking about him day and night. Do you experience love before? If you do, you'll understand what I meant, everything about him makes me makes my heart beats faster than usual." I explained.

"When I am mortal and now immortal, I don't really love someone truly, I just consider it as part of a human's life; woman's love." He said.

"Then you are absolutely wrong, we need love to go on our life, doesn't matter human or inhuman." I advised him.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Bella, you really are a good and likable friend."

With that, I returned his smile and got out of the car. "Anytime Brandon, thanks for driving me here."

I unlocked the door and quietly walked to my room, it made me feel like as though I'm breaking in my to own house.

I turned on the lights and jump to my bed, I was so tired to think of anything. I wonder what's Edward doing.. Edward! He must be dead worried now.

I grabbed my phone in the kitchen and dialed Edward's number.

It just rang a few times then a musical voice answered the call, "Hey, is that you Bella?"

"Yes Edward, it's me, I call to tell you that I'm fine, don't worry."

"For heaven sake Bella, why couldn't you call earlier? I was so damn worried, we looked for the whole park, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie too.

Then I heard a female's voice, "Edward, is that Bella calling?" Alice asked.

"I'm really sorry Edward, I wanted to.." Suddenly I was cut off by another female's voice "Edward, where had you been, I've been waiting for so long in the room."

If I wasn't mistaken I think it is Liz's voice calling for Edward, and what hurts it the word 'waiting in room'.

"I guess you have something better to do, I'd better get to sleep now, bye Edward." I said, everything in a rush.

"Take care Bella, I'll come by your house to pick you up tomorrow morning."

I hung up the phone..

I slunk away to my room to brood. I couldn't sleep, once I closed my eyes, images of Edward and Liz popped up in my mind. I admit that I was jealous, right, nothing to be embarrassed about.

I dread to think what would happen if Edward leave me because the answers to this question remained as elusive as ever.

The next morning…

I ate my breakfast and headed to the door, only to find a silver Volvo parked neatly outside my house.

"Good morning, my love." Edward said romantically.

I glance around his car, no sign of Liz. Good!

"Morning dear." I replied. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I wanted to see you more than ever, I missed you Bella." Edward said.

"Really? Your words is beyond belief." I alleged suspiciously.

Edward stared at me, trying to make out what I meant.

"So Bella, tell me how you got back to your house safely and did anything extraordinary happen?" He asked while studying my face.

"You reminded me of a question I wanted to ask you, where did you go with Liz when it's raining?" Desperate to change the subject.

He was silent for 3 seconds until he finally found his voice back "Liz convinced me to look after you when the rain stop." He explained.

Just like what I predicted, well, this is definitely the one right thing she ever done..

"Edward, what do you think of Liz?" I asked, curious.

"Well, she is sweet and friendly.. that's all I could think of, why?" He answered.

"Nothing… just wondering, you know, I have nothing better to do." I replied, smirking.

"All right then."

Edward was driving at human speed, which pleased me very much, but one thing is, where are we going?

Edward pulled over, "I guess I changed my mind, I'm taking you to the meadow instead, you're going to stay overnight, is that fine with you?"

"Then I'll have to call Charlie." Edward handed me his cellphone, "Here you go."

I hit Charlie's number and sent him a voice message, since that he is busy now.

"Hey, it's me Bella, I'm going for overnight at the meadow with Alice, just to inform u well, take care. Bye."

I handed it back to Edward with a "thanks."

There waiting at the door was Alice, no doubt she certainly saw me coming from her vision, I can see that excited face lit up on her.

"Hey Bella! I miss you a lot thought!" Alice ran over to me, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

I gasp for air, "I-I can't breathe." I choked out those words.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella." She gave me an innocent smile.

Edward held my waist as we walked in the hall. "Hey Liz, Bella's gonna overnight here today." She rose from the table and her glance went directly to me, I felt an icy shiver race along my spine.

"H-hi." I wave at Liz.

"Why are you here?" She asked frostily. I didn't know exactly why am I here too though.

"Pay the Cullen's a visit I guess." I answered.

She nodded and ran upstairs, so obvious that she wanted to avoid me.

Edward took my hand, I felt the coldness of his gentle touch swirl through me.

We went up to the living room, his meadow, was crystal clear from dust, not like in movies, dark, murky and covered with spider webs.

I looked at a necklaces exhibited in a secured glass case, hung on the wall, I can see it's a very old one, If wasn't wrong, it belongs to the ancient dynasty. Edward followed my gaze that leaded to the necklaces that I least was attracted with.

He pointed to the first necklace, delicate-gold beads alternated with gold-date shaped pendants. It was beyond beautiful, the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen.

"The fire is a symbolic of eternal love, passion." Edward explained.

I couldn't imagine owning such an exquisite piece of jewelry.

"The necklace said, it would like you as its owner, it hasn't been wore since a century ago, would you like to accept this necklace?" Edward said as he slipped the necklace around my neck

I walk to a picture framed, glancing at my reflection and the sparkling topaz just below my throat.

"How do you know the necklace likes me?" I grin at him

"Well, did you just forget I got the ability to read minds? The necklace suits you well, you look beautiful with it." He complimented.

I gave out a giggle, "It's too hard for me to resist after you've laid it around my neck." I teased.

"You do not need to resist, it's a gift, passed down by every generation, I promised her to give it to the woman I love." He said.

"How many generations?" I asked, skeptical, but still intrigued.

"I couldn't remember, but all I knew is it's a very old one." He answered.

I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you dear."

"But beware, it has a curse sealed in it, once you wore this necklace, it has an invisible curse, never kiss other man besides me when you're wearing this chain, my mother didn't say it in detail." He warned me.

"Wow, it sounds so dangerous, but no worries, I will never kiss other man, never will I break this promise." I assured him and smiled sweetly.

I glance back at myself, I look totally gorgeous with it, a beautiful gold necklace sealed with a curse in it, but it's a risk wearing it.

A/N: Kayz.. I'll update every chapter 1 by 1 then, easier for all of us. :)


	8. Darkness

Authors Note:

Special thanks to those who reviewed

Ducle18, iluvtheoc3000, liv4eva and last but not least, midnight1987.

Well, I don't like Liz either.

After I've read back what I wrote, I admit that I done quite a lot of mistake and spelling. Well, sorry, but I got to finish it fast that's the reason I can't double check on it. I'll try to be careful next time.

To pagegirl, Bella doesn't have feelings toward Brandon, but sympathy, which he mistakes all her caring for him as showing him love and you're the other question, read on my story.. :)

Edward led me to his room, it is getting really late.

After I changed to nightgown, I jump to his bed, resting my head on his chest.

"Edward, promise me you'll never leave me no matter what."

He stroked my hair softly, inhaling the scent of my hair. "Even if the world falls apart, never will I let go of your hand, do you know how much I love you, Bella?"

I sat up, trying to be serious now, I look at his golden eyes, it was so beautiful, love, trust, patience, was all he express in his eyes. It shows so much desire and longing to be with him, I never experience a true love, a love so pure that you'll do anything to keep its fire burning… an eternal flame. If he ever leaves me, how could I continue my life without his smile, his dazzling eyes, his scent, his everything! The thought of him leaving me is just like a knife pierced through my body, causing me to die in a horrible way, a slow death; suffering with the pain before your soul leaves the earth.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, one by one. Edward was shocked to see me crying over nothing.

"My dear Bella, why are crying? Did I do anything wrong?" His eyes, pleading me to tell the truth. I couldn't, I just wouldn't hurt his feeling by telling him I doubt our trust in each other, no, it is only me, me alone.

"Nothing Edward, I just felt so blessed that I have you and your loving family, treating me like one of them." I lied.

"They care for you not because of me, but because they love you, like I do." He whispered.

"I know Edward, I know, that is what upsets me a lot, if you ever leave.." Edward closed my mouth with his hand. "Bella, don't you ever think of that, why would I leave you after so much we've been through to get together?"

I gave a smile and nodded at him.

"Go to sleep Bella, its getting late now, we have great plans tomorrow awaiting us.

As he hummed me lullaby, I soon drifted off to sleep.

A girl with a long dark brown stood there as though waiting for someone, something, I couldn't see her face, only her small of her back, she was wearing a long dark dress with blue beads on it, it was rather beautiful. Suddenly, I saw Edward coming towards her, he kissed her passionately, my anger rise up as I watched the scene. She turned away, leaving him, I wanted to run to Edward, not sure if I wanted to slap him or kiss him. Before I could make a move, she turn back, tears rolling down from her eyes, she said …. Goodbye and kissed him, then only did I realized that the girl… the girl with long black dress is actually….me.

I jumped up, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I sat up, I could still remember the dream I just dreamed, it was so real, real enough, more like a dream, like reality.

I gasp for air, trying to calm myself down. I look around, no sign of my Edward, where was he? In this time I really needed him, he wasn't there for me, to soothe me, hug me and tell me everything is fine.

I get out of the bed, walking towards the door, I heard noises from beneath the stairs. I knew they were gathering down there, talking very fast and soft, in their own vampire language I suppose.

I got really curious about their topic, was it about me? I pace slowly and secretly down, standing on the stairs, trying to listen what were they talking. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were there but no sign of Elizabeth. So, this is a family talk I assume. I leaned on the holder, listening what were they whispering about.

"How much time we got now?" Carlisle asked. Alice shook her head, "They will come very quickly, faster than we expected. Alice whispered, "In fact, they were already here, near us, but we just aren't aware of it."

Rosalie sat up straight, looking surprised, "Y-you mean they are here?"

Alice nodded.

"It is only, we were to busy to realize it." Jasper interrupted.

"They should be a way! We can't just sit here and wait for them to get us!" Edward shouted.

"Edward! Don't wake Bella and Elizabeth up!" Esme whispered in a serious tone.

"I know, I just can't be patient." Edward said.

Oh my god! Is this regarding me? Has this anything to do with me? I guess I'm troubling them again.

"This is all because of Bella, if it weren't for her, we can escape as far as possible!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie! Don't be so self-centered!" Esme shot a glance at Ros.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said whatever.

"I know it's difficult, but please, I can't just leave her and run away." Edward's voice softened, pleading to his family.

"If you love her and care for her, you'll surely leave her, and besides, it is for our good and also hers, she could probably find a better boyfriend, more to her, human type." Rosalie said.

Now, I was angry with Rosalie for the first time, sad too. How could she say this to my angel? It was so harsh.

But, it is way weird, if the vampires are coming to get me, why choose to leave me? No, the vampires are here to get the Cullen's, not me. If the situation is like what I predicted, then… Rosalie is right, they should save themselves.

"I believe if we combine our powers, we could easily defeat them." Emmett suggested.

"No Emmett, their powers is stronger then all of us, even if it is combined, we still won't be able to beat them, unless—unless we could find a very powerful vampire who can help us." Carlisle said.

"What if we lose? Are we going to die for eternal?" Jasper interrupted.

"I'm afraid yes." Carlisle answered.

Edward looked down, hurt in his eyes, I know he don't wish to leave me.

"They got to be a way, if there is no way, I will find the way!" Edward assured them.

"The way is just in front of you, waiting, now we can do nothing but run for our life." Rosalie advised.

"Look, no matter what, we will stay together and overcome it, don't get separated, so we won't be killed." Esme said.

The word 'killed' made me shivered, how could I bare to see Edward and his family being killed, and me, only be able to watch and do nothing. I continued listening,

"Okay, this is the last decision, for now, we will fight the vampires, but if the situation forces us to leave, then we'll leave Forks… forever." Carlisle said in full authority.

"No, please, no…my life without Bella is nothing, no difference with dead vampires, if it is like that, I'd rather be killed by the vampire!" Edward cried.

Suddenly, Carlisle slapped Edward. "Don't you ever say this to us." His voice was so deep, so frightening.

"Stop it!" Alice shouted, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

I have never seen Alice so angry and sad like this, it hurts me to see my beloved ones hurt because of me, it is all my fault, I've started it and I'll end it. Suddenly, I felt wave of calmness engulfed me, I knew it is Jasper's work, it really did work a little.

"Thank you Jasper." Alice whispered.

"Always." Jasper said, holding Alice on her shoulder.

They look so troubled and pale, paler than usual. I couldn't help but let my tears flow freely down my cheeks, I couldn't stand it any longer, the Cullen's will notice me.

So, I ran upstairs, careful not to trip or make any sound, I jump to the bed and covered my whole body with the comforter as I begin to sob.

Then, images of my previous dream playing in my mind. Was that what it meant from the dream? About me leaving Edward. The thought of leaving him made my heart ache, how am I able to live without his presence around me? Without his cold arms wrapped around me.

Wait, may be that was what the dream intended, me leaving the Cullen's for their safety? I must think wisely and seriously, it is indeed a very tough decision, but if Edward aren't going to decide, I'll decide.

I heard the door opened, quickly, I wiped the tears off my face, pretending as though I was asleep. He kissed my forehead, his scent! Oh my god, I'm gonna miss it a lot.

"Sleep well, my love." He whispered in my ear, his voice, full of hurt and confusion. I guess it's very hard for him to decide. It's all going to be fine Edward, you do not need to worry about me, I'll decide it for you eventhough it's a hard one, I'll do anything to keep you safe, it is my turn now to stand up and protect you.

"You'll never figure out how much I love you Bella, deeper than the sea, higher than heavens." As he finished his sentence, he gave me a kiss on my lips and went out of the room.

And you'll never know how much I longed to be with you Edward. I dripped my final tear and sleep, not wanting to let Edward see my tear-stained face.

"Wake up, Bella, it's morning, we have a lot of things to cover today, look at those beautiful sky." He pulled the bed sheet across.

"Your looks are double the beauty of the sky." I grinned.

Edward tickled me out of bed. "Okay, okay Mr. Cullen." I groaned.

After a long soaked bath, I wrapped myself in towel and put on my blue blouse and black skirt which Alice bought for me the last time I overnight at their house. She is such a spoiler.

"Come on Bella, I'm taking you to breakfast." Edward called.

He opened the car door for me, most likely all gentlemen will do, or did his Esme taught him to do so, I let out a small giggle.

"So, which restaurant are we going?" I began.

"Just sit back and relax." He changed the topic.

Edward gave a swift park and within a second, he was by my side, opening the car door for me. Wow, what had gotten to this guy's head, today he's treating me like a princess, I mean, a careless princess, yeah.

I took a glance at the restaurant, my mouth dropped open.

"Careful of insects going in your mouth if you open too big Bella." Edward teased, grinning at me.

"Are you kidding me Edward? This restaurant has the most expensive dishes and we're here dining? And worst of all, it's only breakfast dear." I muttered.

"Bella, I want to give you the best, just go in with me will you?" He pleaded, his eyes, dazzling me again.

"Fine, but next time, I'm not going in there, just go for a simple McDonalds will do."

"Thanks Bella." He said while escorting me in the restaurant.

The moment we walk in, I felt all eyes glued on us…correction, Edward actually.

He didn't even give a glance at those girls looking at him, instead, he kissed my cheek, which caused me to blush softly.

We took a sit by the window. The waitress came, holding a menu and pass it to Edward… only.

"May I take your order?" She asked with a sweet voice and post seductively in front of Edward. She is, well, beautiful but Edward didn't paid any attention to her, he was all along looking at me.

"Bella, what do you want to eat today?" He asked, while glancing at the menu.

"I'll take Set A and a glass of coke." I said as I shoved the menu away.

"Right, and you Mr.?" She asked Edward.

Edward glanced at me, "I'll take coke will do."

"Please wait for a few minutes, thank you." She said while handing us each a napkin.

Edward unfolded the napkin and found a piece of paper.

"What's in that paper?" I asked, curious.

Edward look at the paper, "Just some stupid things, her phone number." He looked annoyed.

"Well, I guess she expects you to give her a call?"

"I'm afraid I won't, I'm taken by a beautiful girl in front of me." He said while holding my hands, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and look out of the window. I caught a glimpse of Brandon, he is walking towards a shop and came out with a liquid in a bottle. I wonder why he bought that. Edward followed my gaze and saw Brandon, his eyes darken.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He asked

"Nothing important." I answered, broking my gaze.

"Tell me, I'm interested in knowing it." He insisted.

"Okay, I was thinking what Brandon was doing there in the shop, just that simple." I answered.

Edward eyed me suspiciously. "Well, do you want to know the answer?"

"Sure, anything."

Edward gaze out the window, "He is thinking of inviting you back 'again' to his house for a talk." He said, looking down.

Ooops, he knew it—he knew I went to his house that night, does Edward know he is the one who saved me in the park?

I bit my lips, "So, you know huh?"

He look up at me, his beautiful eyes now filtered with anger, "I knew everything that happened that night, he saved you at the streets, but I am just curious why in the first place you lied to me?

Could he have heard about the conversation? Of course he had, I told myself. After all, this was Edward… the one who knew everything.

"I-I am just worried what you may might think, it's just that." I assured him.

The waitress came with my food and drinks.

I took a sip of my coke and began throwing sausages to my stomach.

"Well, I'm going hunting tomorrow, so try not to hurt yourself so much." He sighed.

I gave a nod and continue on my breakfast.

"One more thing, I don't wish you going to Brandon's house when I'm out hunting eventhough something bad occurred, promise me Bella." He held my hands

"I will not go to his house Edward, relax." I assured him.

"But if something bad occurred, you can go find Alice though, she's not coming along, just fed a few days ago." He explained.

He paid the bills and we walked out of the restaurant. Suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness showered me, the bright surroundings turned to dull, I can't hear clearly but what I heard was my angel's voice, "Bella, what's wrong with you? You look pale… don't play this joke, please… Bella, you're frightening me." Then, I collapsed into his strong hold. Everything black out, including his melodic voice.

This time I wasn't playing Edward. I felt thorns ripped into my skin as I begin to cry in pain, in horror. Then only did I realize that someone, something was poking me, I felt, just like a voodoo doll, it was drowning me. I never believe that last time, but now, I couldn't deny it for even vampires exists. Then, someone touched me, it wasn't Edward, the touch was different but rather familiar, my eyes were to heavy to open as I lay there in pain. "Take her quickly back, let me drive her there!" A voice commanded, a female one.

Into the darkness I fell, that revealed the curse in it, to my the other half,

Too late for me to turn back, wish I didn't walk this path.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Here ya go, another chapter, reviews please, kay?


End file.
